counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Nuke/Guide
||Scenario = Bomb defuse }}Nuke (de_nuke) is a small map in which a variety of weapons and grenades are used by players. Primary, snipers are encountered in the exterior parts of the map while players with shotguns and generally weaker armament are usually located within the facility. Overview Close-ranged weapons remain very popular among players while snipers tend to be present from the outside or at the hangar, overlooking bombsite A. While the fighting is dense from the outside, in the bombsites, and inside the facility, the basement and the underground hallways hardly ever contain any players. To many people of the Counter-Strike community, this map is mainly infamous for the recurring amounts of wallbanging to eliminate enemies behind a wall or a penetrable object. Notably, the walls of the building are exploited by players, even the floor/ceiling that separates site A and B thus frustrating many players. de_nuke.png Hot spots 'Outside/Side Yard/Garage' Outside/Side yard Predicting when fighting will happen at the outside is hard to determine, unless there were no players encountered inside the building. Normally, if players are not feeling ready to enter inside the facility, then they will most likely be hanging around in the side yard or the roofs of the building. Typically, when players engage each other, it is difficult for team members to get close to the enemy or escape from the opposing force, whenever they have surrounded the area and has taken control of the places that offer cover. Even if someone does manage to get behind a crate or a large object, enemies can shoot through the surface of the objects or simply throw grenades to draw out players. If the presence of a sniper is detected, especially from the roof, players will immediately try to find cover or take down the sniper. Try not to rush in areas where it is open-spaced as retreating may become nearly impossible for you to do. Instead, wait for a few seconds when the round has began and try to eliminate enemies when they have fully exposed themselves. Note that if the C4 has been planted, conflict from the outside will cease as players will focus in either guarding or finding and/or defusing the bomb. de_nuke0002 Outside.png|Outside de_nuke0003 Outside-2nd view.png de_nuke0004 Outside 3rd view.png de_nuke0005 Side Yard.png|Side Yard de_nuke0006 Side Yard-2nd view.png de_nuke0007 Side Yard-3rd view.png Garage Although the garage may seem useless at first, the Counter-Terrorists can take control of this area and guard the door at bombsite A with sniper rifles. This tactic is commonly utilized at the beginning of a round until the bomb is planted at a bombsite. de_nuke0008 Garage.png de_nuke0009 Garage-2nd view.png de_nuke0010 Garage-3rd view.png de_nuke0000 Scope.png de_nuke0001 Ditto.png 'Bombsite A/Hangar' The Terrorists will often choose to plant the bomb here since this site is closer to the Terrorist spawn zone and takes less effort to reach, unless the Counter-Terrorists have entered this area first. In many situations, there will be a sniper found in the hangar or the loft, waiting to take down enemies from above the bombsite while players can camp in the corners and watch the entry points that lead to site A. When entering the bombsite, players will often avoid using the door as it emits noise and it can be subjected to enemy sniper fire, especially from the garage. However, the door can be used to distract opponents if one is quick enough to open it and retreat. While the CTs can access the hangar and the main entrance, it is best for the Terrorist team to throw a flashbang or a smoke grenade at the opening/window of the maintenance area. This is often done to separate enemy players and ensure that backup does not arrive. Whenever the C4 was (being) planted, any one who was doing the planting/defusing was exposed to enemy fire from many angles. Furthermore, enemies can easily swarm in the bombsite from at least six different entryways thus effectively trapping victims. Once in a while, players may be hiding in the vents (that connects between the two bombsites) from enemies and could be waiting for the best time to strike. Flashbangs and HE grenades are used by wary players as these grenades are thrown at the vents. If possible, be sure to guard the hangar as it offers valuable advantages otherwise, the opposing force will have the upper hand by having higher ground. The reason why is that a sniper at the loft can overlook at the entryways that lead inside the bombsite and that player can take down the first enemy who enters and prevent other opposing force members from entering inside. However, the sniper must watch out for an enemy player who have used the ladder and want to get rid of the player, by using a nasty knife slash at the back. de_nuke0011 Entrance to Bombsite A.png|Bombsite A main entryway de_nuke0012 Bombsite A.png de_nuke0014 Bombsite A 3rd view.png de_nuke0013 Bombsite A 2nd view.png One trick for players who want to guard this bombsite is to jump on the crates and leap towards one of the ventilation shaft protrusions. This can be used to catch enemies off-guard and eliminate enemies around the maintenance area. Another trick is to jump on a Terrorist with the C4 and somehow ensure that he does not notice you. If he plants the bomb, you can eliminate him with a headshot and quickly defuse the bomb. (Note that if you do not time this correctly, the other Terrorists may notice the defuse sound). This tactic is mainly effective if both teams have only one member left for their respective parties (1v1), and it's a near useless tactic if used too early. Moreover, it depends on the player's skill and luck. de_nuke0000.png de_nuke0001.png de_nuke0002.png 'Bombsite B' Unlike Bombsite A, this section offers better protection against enemies as it is an enclosed area and offers more cover from approaching assailants. Furthermore, the automated doors, the vents, and sometimes, the breakable observation window, emits noise that alerts nearby players, if someone is trying to gain access into the bombsite. Since this site B is less open-spaced compared to site A, it is significantly harder to breach inside, let alone, escape from surrounding enemies. Due to this, Counter-Terrorists can easily camp in site B and wait for a terrorist with the C4 to plant the bomb while for the Terrorists, they can simply plant the bomb directly in the middle of the bombsite, hide in the corners or the vents, and wait for the enemy to arrive and defuse the C4. Should any player let down his guard, however, a flashbang can be thrown in that player's view and greatly reduce his chance of surviving. Furthermore, it is recommended to devise an escape route should there be too many enemies or if the bomb is very close to detonation. If this is not done properly, you may die and lose your hard-earned weapons and equipment. Take note the glasses on the doors cannot be broken, so if the enemy is wielding a weapons that cannot penetrate trough the wall while you carry one that can, you can simply shoot the enemy or simply wait for the enemy (who does not know what weapon that can penetrate trough the wall) reload and then kill them. Although not recommended, it is possible for snipers to guard this area, the semi-auto snipers are most favorable due of high rate of fire. de_nuke0026 Bombsite B-2nd view.png de_nuke0028 Bombsite B-3rd view.png de_nuke0025 Bombsite B.png de_nuke0027 Observation Room.png|Observation Room Other areas 'Vents' These sections serve as great importance for infiltrating players as the vents connect both to the bombsites and parts of the underground. Sometimes, campers can hide inside the dark vents and wait to ambush enemies or hide from aggressive players. For veteran players, they will know if someone has used the vents as it is required to break through the vent ducts, which emits sounds and leaves an indication. In some situations, players can be hiding in the ventilation shafts to either secretly get behind the enemy front lines or to wait for the perfect time to plant/defuse the bomb. de_nuke0004 bombsite A vents.png|Bombsite A vents de_nuke0003 bombsite B vents.png|Bombsite B vents de_nuke0005 basement vents.png|Basement Vents 'Side Hall/Ramp' Combat does not occur frequently in these sections, compared to the side yard and the bombsites. Instead, this area serves as a place for players to set nasty ambushes for enemies who have to reach bombsite B quickly or for some other designated reason. However, these plans from these campers are often foiled as the crates do not offer protection against bullets. Generally, the real "smart" player can be observed in hiding at the small corridors between the bottom of the ramp and bombsite B as enemies least expect an ambush to occur there. However, whoever is at the top part of the ramp and the side hall will gain a better fighting ground than enemies or potential ambushers who are at lower areas. de_nuke0021 Inside-Ramp.png|Side Hall de_nuke0020 Ramp.png|Ramp de_nuke0023 Ramp-2nd view.png de_nuke0024 Ramp-3rd view.png Additional photos 'Basement' de_nuke0029 Basement.png de_nuke0030 Basement 2nd view.png 'Underground' de_nuke0032 underground-entryway.png de_nuke0031 Underground.png de_nuke0033 Underground.png 'Spawn Zones' de_nuke0000 T spawn.png|T Spawn de_nuke0004 CT spawn.png|CT Spawn 'Outside' de_nuke0000 roof player view.png|Roof Lower Player View de_nuke0001 roof player view.png|Ditto de_nuke0022 outside roof overview.png|Roof Overview de_nuke0026 outside nearby T spawn and the roof.png|Ditto, Overview de_nuke0001 roof with vent access.png|On Top of the Roof with an accessible Vent de_nuke0002 roof facing an entryway to the inside.png|Ditto, facing an entryway to the Inside of the Facility de_nuke0003 roof-facing T spawn.png|Ditto, facing the Terrorist Spawn Zone 'Inside' de_nuke0009 Inside player view.png|Inside Player View de_nuke0021 inside overview.png|Ditto, Overview de_nuke0027 Inside with radio.png|Ditto, with radio Category:Tips and tricks